Do I Need to Get the Hose?
by InvisibleImperfections81
Summary: Emily and Aria pairing, what happens when they realize how they really feel about each other? Read, review, oneshot but if I get a good response I will totally continue it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I'm pretty much doing a bunch of other fics featuring my favorite ships in order to avoid updating my "Little Liars" fiction. I don't know why but I'm having serious writer's block. Maybe some heartfelt reviews will help me update it faster? (Wink wink*)**

**Anyway Emaria! Wooo! Lets all get excited. Emily and Aria have such a cute friendship so why not turn it into something more, right?**

* * *

Emily mentally slapped herself. Stop it, Aria doesn't feel that way about you. She silently cursed, well it would be a lot easier to think straight if Aria wasn't currently cuddled into Emily's side, watching "The Shining". Emily got off the couch after deciding a little less contact wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm going to get something to drink you want anything?" Aria shuddered, it was getting to a scary scene, she grabbed a pillow and clung to it without tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"No I'm fine Em... AHH come sit back down it's getting scary!" Aria squeaked, clamping onto Emily's arm yanking her back down onto the couch, replacing the pillow with Emily's warm body. Assuming the same position they were in moments before. Well that didn't work, Emily thought. Aria snuggled further into Emily's side (if that was even possible) and buried her face into Emily's hair at the climax of the scene.

Aria and Emily both shrieked. Emily turned toward Aria trying to avert her eyes but ended bonking there heads.

"Ow!" They said in unison, stopping inches from each others face.

"Woah." Emily whispered, she stared into Aria's hazel eyes, she started to feel dizzy being within such close proximity, she could smell Aria's intoxicating coconut shampoo.

"What?" Aria breathed, not making any effort to move. If anything it felt like she leaned in even closer to Emily.

"Umm no-nothing, your eyes... They're beautiful..." Emily said before turning a dark shade of red, which was extremely noticeable even though only illuminated by the television.

"Thanks." Aria smiled softly then placed a sweet kiss on Emily's cheek. Emily did her best to contain a sigh. So close yet so far she thought.

Aria scolded herself. You had the chance to kiss her! Why didn't you take it! Aria shifted her gaze back to Emily. Emily turned she could tell Aria had been staring at her for some time now. Did she know? Oh god she was being that obvious wasn't she? Aria noticed Emily caught her staring.

"Sorry." Aria muttered, she blushed but hid it by burying her face back into Emily's neck.

"Don't worry about it." Emily smiled and ran her fingers through Aria's soft hair, she looked at Aria, who looked up at Emily longingly, then moved back to Emily's neck, although this time she started to place quick kisses all over.

"Aria... What are you-" Emily stopped talking, instead taking a sharp breath and tilted her head, giving Aria more access.

"Don't worry." Aria whispered against Emily's neck. Emily wasn't sure what was happening but she knew it felt right.

"Ah-Are you sure?" Emily asked tentatively, it took all her will power to get those three words out.

"Positive." Aria brought her eyes up to Emily's before diving into a passionate, slow kiss. Emily could feel her heart beat speed up faster than it did during a swim meet. Aria pushed Emily down into the couch, straddling her hips. Emily brushed Aria's bottom lip begging for entrance. Which Aria excitedly granted, gliding her tongue into Emily's mouth the second she could.

"Ring!" The door bell goes off a few minutes later, but they're too preoccupied to hear Spencer enter the house.

"Hot." Spencer said giggling uncontrollably. She always knew her friends had a thing for each other but she never thought they would actually pursue it.

Aria reached for a pillow and threw it in Spencer's general direction.

Spencer just giggled more and said,"I'm gonna go make some popcorn. You guys have 3 minutes to either do it or take a cold shower, got it?" Spencer walked into the kitchen attempting to block out all of the kissing noises happening in the other room...

When the popcorn was finished Spencer walked back in the room to find Aria and Emily practically grinding on each other.

"Seriously, like do I need to get the hose or something? Hanna's gonna be here any minute, and you know she's not gonna shut up if she sees you two." Emily and Aria had cooled it down slightly and started to kiss in an upright position to make room for Spencer on the couch.

"Damn right I won't shut up! Aww you two are so cute! Oh and Spence you owe me $10!" Hanna said as she silently let herself in.

"I do not! That bet was not official, just a guess. Who knew they would practically be doing each other so soon!" Spencer said crossing her arms and glaring at Hanna.

"Um obviously I did. Anyway we'll discuss this later Spence." Hanna said giving Spencer 'the hand' in attempt to silence her big mouth.

"Now lovebirds may you please stop sucking faces long enough so we can watch this movie?" Hanna said as she placed a hand on each of their heads physically separating them. Aria pouted but placed one more longing kiss on Emily's lips.

"We'll continue this later." Emily said pulling Aria close. Hanna and Spencer smiled.

"So that's it you guys are just like together now?" Spencer said.

Aria and Emily looked at each other.

"Definitely." Aria, Emily, and Hanna said in unison.

* * *

**So let me know what you guys think! Review and maybe I'll continue it. I love their relationship and would definitely keep it up if you guys want me to! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm gonna continue this for you guys :) thank you for all the follows and reviews! I hopes you like it!**

* * *

The next day during school the four girls met in the cafeteria for lunch. Hanna always got there first, Emily usually followed soon after.

"Soo why exactly weren't you guys surprised about Aria and I?" Emily asked chewing her bottom lip and emptying her paper sack of food.

"Oh _please_ you guys have been having eye sex for like ever, it was bound to happen eventually." Hanna said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her salad.

Emily just blushed as Spencer and Aria sat down.

"Hey Em." Aria said sitting down and placing her hand on Emily's thigh.

*_Fake cough_* "Eye sex. Oh and hello to you too Aria." Hanna said glaring at Aria. This time Aria and Emily blush and look awkwardly towards each other.

"Good god the sexual tension in here is gonna kill somebody." Spencer laughs, taking a sip of her tea.

Emily breaths in sharply, Aria was running her fingers up and down Emily's thigh teasingly. Hanna notices Emily expression and sees that Aria has a naughty look on her face as she gazes at Emily.

"Hey sneaky-fingers! Hands above the table please." Hanna says looking towards Aria. Aria makes no move to bring her hands above the table just instead tries to swiftly kick Hanna in the shin.

"Ow! Jesus what did I do?" Spencer says. Aria had missed Hanna's leg and hit Spencer's instead.

Hanna and Emily start to laugh while Aria apologizes to Spencer, who still has on a hurt puppy look on her face.

"I'll get you next time Hanna!" Aria saying pointing a banana at Hanna.

"Woah woah I don't feel like becoming a 'Hanna-Banana-kabob' today." Hanna says holding her hands up in surrender.

"Good." Aria says.

"Hey Aria can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Emily asks grabbing Aria's hand and standing up from the table.

"Oooh..." Hanna and Spencer say giggling.

"Sure Em." Aria follows Emily out into the hall and into the empty courtyard.

"What did you want to talk ab-" Aria was cut off by Emily's lips on hers. Emily pinned Aria to the wall, one hand on the small of her back and the other on the wall behind them, pulling Aria's hips against Emily's. Aria pleaded for entrance which Emily gratefully accepted, slipping her tongue into Aria's mouth. After a minute or so the girls come up for air.

"Wow." Aria says panting, resting her forehead against Emily's.

"We should make this a daily routine." Emily said smirking, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"More like hourly." Aria says, leaning back in for a slow lustful kiss.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I have a lot of homework right now! But hey something is better than nothing, right? Xoxo**


End file.
